I Just Want You
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Demi* Song by Trish Stratus. She was tired of him being away all the time, at work. She just wanted him to be with her. She missed him. Would a surprise visit home change anything? Or will an even bigger decision bring them together. Alex Shelley/OC


**Alrighty, here's another one! woo woo! uhhhhhhh, i like this song, i love trish stratus(who sings this song) lolz! Anywho...I love this pairing and i made it kinda AU to any of Demi's Mollie fics(sorry, but my idea kinda called for it) otherwise it owuldn't have made much sense..sooo, yeah..we're just gonna pretend Alex proposed and Mollie is no longer a lawyer or wrestler..mmmhmmm, read on!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL! i do not own Mollie Jarrett, she belongs to my e-sista Demi! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**I Just Want You**_

_**By Trish Stratus **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**For World's Biggest Jerichoholic**_

"_Hi, sorry to call so late. I just, I was missing you_

_and I just wanted to talk. Maybe we can talk tomorrow."_

Mollie Jarrett sighed as she hung up, that was the third time she'd called her fiancé Patrick Martin, aka Alex Shelley. She was at home in Tennessee, alone. He was in Tampa, at work. Probably, sleeping or out with Chris and Ashton. She sighed again, rolling onto her back. It sucked, she was alone. Alex hadn't been home in forever. She missed him, and just wanted to at least talk.

_Make up your mind, don't you want me _

_like I, want to feel that, touch _

_that haunts me every night _

_it felt so right _

He needed to make up his damn mind. He said he loved her, then asked her to marry him. Then leaves her in Tennessee, yeah, that was so romantic. All she wanted was him, was that so much to ask? She just wanted him to be here, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her. It always felt so right when she was in his arms.

_I just want you, you know I, _

_I just want you, there's no hiding _

_I just want you, do you want me? _

She just wanted him to be home, to be like a normal boyfriend. But that wasn't possible. But she couldn't hide the fact that she wanted him with her. But did he still want her?

She turned off the light in her room with another sigh. She pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

_So far away, another night alone _

_another day, another telephone call home _

_but one day, I'm gonna find a way to _

_make you stay, in my arms 'till everafter comes _

_you are the one _

She woke up the next morning with a groan. The. Phone. Was. Ringing. She blindly reached over to the bedside table picking up her phone and pressing talk. "Hello?" she asked. Alex smiled hearing her groggy voice. He hadn't gotten her message till he had woken up that morning. He hated spending his nights alone. That's why this weekend he was going to surprise her. "Hey Moll," he greeted.

A goofy smile formed on her lips hearing his voice, "hey," she muttered, sitting up in bed, running a hand through her hair. She was glad he called, it gave her some of her sanity back. They talked for about an hour till he had to go. She pressed end and sat back against the headboard of the bed.

One day she'd find some genius way to keep him from going to work. Then she'd hold him and never let him go. He was the one for her, all she wanted was to be with him.

_I just want you, there's no denying _

_I just want you, there's no hiding_

_I just want you, do you want me? _

Alex fiddled with his car keys as he waited for his bags at the airport. Mollie still had no idea he was coming home. He was excited to see her, to hold her. He had wanted to go home all week. And now he was finally here, it wasn't exactly 'home.' But where Mollie was, was his home. He just wanted her.

_Got a feelin' that it's time to make a change _

_got a feelin' that things can't stay the same _

_I feel my heart losing control_

Mollie sighed as she paced her house. She'd been thinking, she hated being away from Alex all the time. A way to fix that, go back to work at TNA. She didn't completely want to, it would be a huge change. But it'd mean that she'd get to be with Alex all the time. And things couldn't stay the way they currently were. She hated being alone.

She turned around hearing the front door open.

_don't you want me too_

_I just want you, you know I _

_I just want you, I just want you _

_do you want me?_

Alex stood there, grinning at her. He dropped his bag as she ran toward him. She flung herself into his arms and he held her to him, inhaling deeply. She leaned back and kissed him. When they broke apart he grinned at her widely, "well hello to you too Moll," he said. She smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly, "I missed you." she whispered.

_I just want you, you know I_

_I just want you, I just want you_

_do you want me?_

They laid in bed that night, together. Alex had his arms wrapped tightly around Mollie. She lifted her head from his chest, "I'm going back to work," she said. He raised his eyebrows, "where?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, "TNA of course," she answered. He looked at her surprised, "really?" he asked. She nodded with a slightly grin.

"I just want to be with you all the time," she whispered in his ear. "And I, just want you," he whispered back to her, making her giggle. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," he murmured, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"_Well, sorry to call so late. I was just missing you"_


End file.
